Invisible Velocity
Invisible Velocity Limited Time Mission Event available from August 17, 2012 to September 1, 2012. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. A spirit can be seen never by the eyes of man. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. In Transit It's been a while boss. We've got to move some product from Brazil. Thing is, the product IS the transport. - Henry Lam See this is what I was talking about. The Skyray. It's going to be a long ride, so let's get to it. - Henry Lam #Build 2 vehicles in your Chop Shop. #Loot 25 Tailspin from Job: Fake Your Own Death. (To Russia With Love) #Get support from your mafia (20x). (Gift Requests) }} The Right Kind of House Sweet! Let's keep things on the down low for a while. We'll roll out soon. - Henry Lam Okay so we're delivering this to my brother. He's letting his friends 'borrow' it, whoever pays top dollar for it at least. - Henry Lam #Ask for 10 Froes from mafia. #Rob 45 times in Chicago. #Defeat Don Ramirez (12x). (Requires 100 each) }} Gloss of Speed The Feds are onto us boss! The Skyray's too precious to lose. Speaking of lose, let's lose 'em! - Henry Lam Phew! That was too close for comfort. It's all good in the hood, for now. - Henry Lam #Job: Host Happy Hours on Board (40x). (Lakeside Docks) #Collect from your Sports Stadium 3 times. #Loot 20 Froes from robbing. }} Sunset Haze You know why I love Vegas? The heat always cools down for us here. - Henry Lam Easy. That's it. Smooth as molten butter boss! Perfect! - Henry Lam #Ask for 12 Froes from mafia. #Help in a War 4 times. #Fight 120 opponents in Chicago. }} Solitude Okay boss. I'll take it from here. I'll tell you when we're done inside. Peace! - Henry Lam Another easy pay day for Henry... WHAT THE HELL? - Henry Lam #Clear 10 robbing boards. #Ask for 10 Froes from mafia. #Build 3 vehicles in your Chop Shop. }} }} Scumbag Blues Alright either someone's a gifted amateur or a real professional idiot. It's my constitutional right to show them just who they're messing with. - Henry Lam So this is where they're hiding out. Let's blow this place up like the Fourth of July. - Henry Lam #Win 2 Wars. #Get support from your mafia (15x). (Gift Requests) #Job: Sink a Cargo Ship in Port (45x). (Recife) }} }} Slow on the Uptake I'm calling for backup. They'll get here any time now. In the meantime let's look for good look out spot. This is gonna be one hell of a show. - Henry Lam Quote missing. - Henry Lam #Loot 30 Froes from fights. #Loot 20 Hotsy Totsy from Job: Organize a Private Party. (The Old Warehouse) #Win 120 fights in Brazil. }} }} Afterburner Bring out the fireworks because this is gonna be an early New Year! - Henry Lam That showed them good. NEVER try to mess with Henry Lam. - Henry Lam #Ice 50 opponents in Chicago. #Rob 20 Royal Banks. #Collect from your Truck Shop 3 times. }} }} Planetary (Go!) Well that was the best ride in a long time. We should do this more often homie. - Henry Lam Oh and by the way, my brother wanted me to give you this. Keys to your very own one-of-two Skyray. I'll see you later boss. - Henry Lam #Activate 5 Crew Members in Brazil. #Declare a War 2 times. #Ice 75 opponents in London. }} Soul On Display Boss. According to my brother, they're mass producing the Skyray. I think our planes should be 'exclusive'. - Henry Lam BOOM BABY! And that's how it's done! I think there's one plane in the hangar there. It's yours to keep. - Henry Lam #Rob 25 times in London. #Ice 80 opponents in London. #Win 2 Wars. }} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Invisible Velocity